Jasmine Darkess
by Jasmine Darkess
Summary: A story set in an alternative wizarding world where Harry Potter was never born and the world still fears Voldemort.
1. Dementor Hunter

It was midnight, and the Full Moon glinted down on the seemingly empty streets of Hogsmeade. A cold breeze was whistling down the road and the silence was broken by footsteps, coming closer and closer. First came a drifting figure, it didn't seem to have any visible feet or even legs, and it was cloaked. Onlookers recognized it as a Dementor.

Those creatures which had been in charge of Azkaban for as long as anyone could remember, until recently, and were now followers of the dark lords, Lord Voldemort, more commonly referred to as You-Know-Who by terrified wizards. For he had returned.

Next came the footsteps that seemed to be gaining on the Dementor. Then a voice, "Expecto Pa-"It was stopped by a loud bang as she fell onto the floor, and the Dementor drifted away.

Jasmine stood up and brushed herself off, wand at the ready and looking round for whoever had sent her flying. It was a girl, about her age, 21, dressed in black. "Who are you?" Jasmine gushed angrily. "I nearly got that Dementor. And I thought people were too terrified to come out on the streets at night for fear of seeing You-Know-Who?"

"Well you're here!" the other girl said, putting her wand away.

"I'm Jasmine Darkess, Dementor hunter and the only former Death Eater to defy Voldemort, apart from that Snape guy. But he didn't last long did he?"

"Well if you're against You-Know-Who then you're allies with me, so why are we arguing? I'm Nikki by the way," Nikki explained.

"But you let that Dementor get away! Now it'll report back to Voldemort you idiot!"

Nikki went pale. "We're gonna have to catch it then."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I knew that. And you're going to be the bait. Give me your wand."

"What? I don't just give any stranger my wand! Unless they own a killer snake..."

"I'll give it you back," Jasmine said grinning. "Dementors go for people who don't have wands though."

"Fine." Nikki handed her wand to Jasmine.

"Now," Jasmine explained. "Go and stand at the end of the street and I'll imprison it with a barrier spell when it comes."

Jasmine walked into her flat. It had been a tiring night, and now she had to get in a few hours of sleep before the morning when she had to go to her job at the Ministry. Suddenly an owl flapped though the window with a note in scrawly writing.

_We made a good team catching that Dementor, but I know someone else who might be able to help us. I haven't told him about you yet though, in case he's a death eater or anything._

_Nikki_

Jasmine rolled her eyes. As if you couldn't tell if someone was a Death Eater or not. She put it in a corner of the room and climbed into bed.


	2. Here Come the Dementors

Jasmine woke up 2 hours later to her Muggle alarm clock ringing, and got up, changed into her uniform and set off in her car. It was just getting light and she drove down the road she had been on last night. Some Ministry officers were gathered round the Dementor, totally acting as if they had imprisoned it. She rolled her eyes as drove on.

Soon she arrived at the MoM building. She stepped into the phone box, dialled in some numbers, stated her name and job and soon she was on the 1st Floor of the building.

She got in the lift, and punched in the number for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Offices. Hardly anyone else worked there, and it was the smallest department in the whole of the MoM. The perfect job for someone who worked part time as a Dementor hunter.

The lift arrived and she walked into the offices and sat down at her desk, reading through paperwork and answering the phone. At last 6:00pm came and she grabbed her paperwork and ran out through the door. She ran past the Minister. "Hi Minister, bye Minister!" she yelled running off.

Dressed in brown to blend in with the buildings, Jasmine knocked on Nikki's door. Nikki answered on the first knock. "Hi. Come in."

Jasmine walked into the house, nearly tripping over a massive killer snake lying in the doorway, and looked around. All the lights were turned off like in all the other wizarding houses and candles were lit. "You're actually going along with this nonsense? I've had my electric light on in my flat for years and has Voldemort killed me? No."

"Whatever. Anyway, I met this guy last night on my way home. I was surprised because you're the only person I know who actually goes out at night. Anyway, he says his name is Matt..."

Jasmine gasped when she saw who was sitting in the chair watching Nikki's TV. "Oh my god, it's YOU?"

Matt turned round and saw Jasmine. "You?"

"You know each other?" Nikki asked, confused.

"Um, yeah, we both work in the same department at the Ministry," Jasmine replied.

"I didn't know you worked," Nikki said, smirking. "I thought such a grand "Dementor hunter" wouldn't need a job."

"Shut up," Jasmine said.

"So you two've made some sort of group then? Against Voldemort and his Death Eaters and Dementors? One Death Eater from our department leaked information to Voldemort a couple of years ago, my best friend had been plotting against Voldemort, I told him he was mad to do it... he was killed. The Death Eater hasn't been found yet... since then I promised myself I'd get revenge..."

Jasmine interrupted him, colour draining from her face. "We haven't actually formed a group, we only met last night... but we imprisoned a Dementor a few roads away," she added, brushing her dark brown hair behind her ears.

"That was you?" Matt asked, impressed.

Nikki nodded. "Well, we've sort of formed a group now. We need to think of a name."

Jasmine answered, a smirk playing across her face, "Jasmine Darkess, Dementor Hunter, and Her Two Assistants."

"Maybe not," Nikki replied, rolling her eyes. "How about "the Killer Snakes"?"

Suddenly, there was a loud smashing sound, and Dementors came flooding in through the window. Nikki screamed, and Matt leaped in front of them yelling, "Expecto Patronum!"

But there were too many Dementors. Nikki reached for her wand to help and so did Jasmine but then Jasmine realized; she didn't have her wand. She didn't have a chance against the Dementors when they carried her off.


	3. Captured By Dementors

"So, Jasmine Darkess, Dementor Hunter, you're the one who's been imprisoning my dementors have you?" Voldemort paced around the dungeon. Jasmine sat in the middle, tied to a chair with a binding charm.

She didn't answer.

"It wasn't very wise of you to leave your wand lying around, was it? I suppose your friends Nikki and Matt, will be coming to save you?"

"_Probably not_," Jasmine thought.

"Why not?" Voldemort asked, reading her mind. "Matt doesn't know your secret does he? I wonder what he would think of you if someone told him. Nikki's already beginning to suspect something, and then there's the mark on your arm. Once Matt sees that he's bound to suspect something.

"You were a very faithful Death Eater until you left. We would all like to have you back..."

Jasmine remained silent, trying to block her thoughts out.

Back at Nikki's house, Nikki and Matt paced back and forth trying to think of where Jasmine could be being held. "We've got to rescue her!" Nikki exclaimed.

"We hardly even know her," Matt replied grimly.

"I hardly know you!" Nikki exclaimed.

"So? Why did the Dementors carry her off and not us?"

"I don't know. Dementors are weird. But where could they have taken her to?"

"There's about a million places they could have taken her to. Voldemort's even taken over Hogwarts, and that was the safest place after Gringotts got taken. He's probably saving the MoM 'til last." Matt thought hard.

"Well, if Hogwarts was one of the safest places, maybe she's there!" Nikki said.

"Fine, but if we die it's your fault."

"I'd rather be eaten by a killer snake if I was going to die," Nikki replied before heading out of the door.

"So will you join us again?" Voldemort asked, grinning evilly.

Jasmine took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Good. Now, with this second Dark Mark I will be able to control your every moment if I choose, so if you try to betray me again..." He took out his wand, and Jasmine felt the binding spell disappear. He walked closer...


	4. Rescue

Nikki and Matt, on broomsticks, flew through the foggy skies. "I think I remember the way to Hogwarts," Matt said.

"My killer snake knows the way," Nikki remarked. "I told you we should have brought him. He might have eaten me then."

Matt ignored her and kept flying. "Look, here's the track for the Hogwarts Express. If we follow this it should lead us there."

Suddenly they saw the castle looming ahead. It wasn't as inviting as it had been when Nikki and Matt had gone there, it seemed to give off evil vibes now. The landed on the grass outside, hid their broomsticks and set off towards the castle doors, shaking.

Voldemort walked closer and closer, and started to chant a spell. Jasmine had heard it once before, when she had been a Death Eater.

Suddenly, as if in slow motion, Nikki and Matt burst through the door. They saw Jasmine and Voldemort, standing in the middle of the room, Voldemort half way through his spell. He turned away from Jasmine.

"I've been expecting you," Voldemort grinned evilly. "I knew you'd come to save your friend."

"What do we do now?" Nikki whispered at Matt.

"I dunno. Keep him talking, I'll sneak round the back and give Jasmine her wand," he whispered back.

"But now," Voldemort continued, "you will die. I've had enough of my dementors being captured by the Ministry. Now no one will get in my way."

He raised his wand. "Avada Ked-"

"Wingardiam Leviosa!"

Voldemort was lifted into the air; his spell hit the wall and made a massive hole. Voldemort returned to the ground and turned around. Jasmine and Matt were standing there, Jasmine holding onto her wand.

"3... 2... 1... RUN!" Matt yelled. As fast as he could he bolted through the double doors behind him, Jasmine and Nikki behind him. Voldemort followed, at an eerily fast pace.

Outside, Nikki and Matt picked up their brooms and sat on them.

"What about me?" Jasmine asked.

"Get on the back of mine," Matt replied, hovering above the ground a few inches.

Jasmine climbed on and both brooms swept off into the night.


End file.
